


Maybe If You’re Good (the Anyway You Want It remix)

by teshumai



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Multi, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teshumai/pseuds/teshumai
Summary: ‘sometimes when I want something, Ty, he wants to make sure I get it’





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [othersideofthis (hikaru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maybe if you're good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169450) by [othersideofthis (hikaru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru/pseuds/othersideofthis). 



> thank you my wonderful friend for reading this for me and all your help!
> 
>  
> 
> Kinky spoiler tags I didn't put in the header because I didn't think they really belonged in the tag but want to warn people just in case I'm wrong:
> 
>  
> 
> 1-The threesome and associated kinks is sort of spur of the moment but consent is sought as things come up so I didn't think it warrented an under negotiated tag but ymmv so I'm letting you know now that it's might be a little under negotiated. 
> 
> 2-There's some light orgasm denial stuff as well but it's not really explored so again I didn't tag it because of you came here looking for kinky orgasm denial fic you'd be disappointed, but if you really really hate all orgasm denial you might want to proceed with caution.

“Do you want some?” The guy sitting next to him at the airport pickup bench says holding out a bag of M&Ms towards Tanner. The hockey bag at his feet and the Ottawa 67s hat on his head are a pretty good indicator that he’s is also here for the subway series. 

Tanner hesitates a moment. He doesn’t want to be rude and it’d been a long flight and sugar sounds good but...“Nah, I don’t really like chocolate.”

“Oh, hold on.” The guy says and starts digging through a giant backpack. “Here,” he emerges with a bag of gummy worms. 

“Thanks, man,” Tanner takes the bag with a nod.

“No problem,” the guy says with a easy half shrug, “I’m Tyler.”

“Tanner,” Tanner says looking up in time to catch Tyler staring at his mouth.

Tyler’s eyes drift up to meet Tanner’s and he smirks and doesn’t look away. “It’s very nice to meet you, Tanner.”

Tanner drops his eyes to the bag of gummy worms and feels his cheeks warm.

\--

The last night of training camp a bunch of the guys decide to hit the most chic, weird, hipstery LA club the internet will find them. 

“It’ll be a cultural experience,” Ty explains as he tries to wheedle Tanner into joining them. “It’ll be fun.”

Tanner is wavering. Going out with the guys is always fun, the upscale bars with the 50 dollar cover charge and 20 dollar drinks is less his thing, or at least it’s not really his wallet’s thing. 

“I promise if you’re not having fun we can go find the shittiest most Canadiany dive bar in the whole city.” Ty presses his hands over Tanner’s.

Tanner can probably afford one night of crazy spending as long as he’s careful not to go overboard. Besides Tyler is probably not going to stop with the puppy eyes until he gets what he wants. He’s annoyingly persistant like that. 

The club they end up choosing is not nearly as bad as Tanner had feared. It’s more a brewery/bar then a club, boasting 100 different craft brews and a pretend-you’re-in-the-northwest-in-the-1800s decor. The bartender looks like a lumberjack, big and bearded and dressed in flannel that must be too hot in this weather. 

Tanner can’t stop looking.

Tyler slides into the booth next to him. “So that’s what you’re into?” 

Tanner immediately drops his eyes. “I, I wasn’t--”

“It’s cool, dude.” Tyler nudges him gently. “I think he’s interested too.”

“Yeah?” Tanner looks up at Tyler, then glances back to the bartender.

“Yeah,” Tyler nods, “you should ask when he’s off.”

The bartender looks over at him and Tanner drops his eye “Oh, no, I-I couldn’t.”

“Sure you can, just go up there and do your eye thing at him,” Ty insists

“My eye thing?”

“You know, when you look down all shy and then glance up with the eyelashes and shit, I bet he’d be into that.”

“I don’t know what--I don’t have an eye thing.” Tanner denies.

“Whatever.” Tyler rolls his eyes. “Fine, I’ll talk to him for you.”

“No, that’s, you can’t--” Tanner starts but Tyler is already halfway to the bar. 

Tanner buries his head in his arms, and wishes to sink into the floor. He can’t stop himself from looking though. Tyler leans against the bar, head tilted. Tanner can picture the half smirk he has when he knows you’re looking at him. The bartender looks over Tyler’s shoulder and catches Tanner’s eye. Tanner drops his head again and doesn’t look up until Tyler is sliding back into his spot. 

“So, his name is Ryan and he gets off work around one which,” Tyler reaches over and checks Tanner’s watch, “is in forty-five minutes. If you want, I’ll cover for you with the guys.”

“Yeah?” Tanner looks over at the bar where the bartender-Ryan, is pouring someone a drink.

The smile Tyler give him is different from the ones Tanner is used to seeing, softer, sweeter. “Yeah, go get him.”

\--

Winter comes slow to New Hampshire, the grass dies and the leaves fall but the rains don’t turn to snow until December. Their bus rolls back into Manchester as the first snow starts to blanket the roads. In front of him Wealer and Vey are talking about maybe hitting up O’Reilly’s once they get back. Tanner isn’t feeling that sort of restless, take-me-out hum, but he wouldn’t say no if everyone else was going.

“You want to go?” Tyler asks next to him, and if Ty’s going Tanner will probably end up going. He’s going to say yes, but Ty, Ty looks absolutely gassed. He looks like he’s fighting to keep his head up. Tanner’s learned Ty well enough by now to know Ty doesn’t really want to go out, he just doesn’t want to be alone. He gets like this sometimes, sort of needy. 

“Nah, I don’t really feel like going out. I got a six pack at home, want to come over? We can watch something on netflix or something.”

Ty grins. “You asking me to netflix and chill?”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Tanner elbows him lightly. 

Ty follows Tanner to his car, without Tanner having to fight him about driving when he looks so tired. When they get to Tanner’s apartment he immediately slides down on Tanner’s couch while Tanner grabs them each a bottle. Ty’s scrolling through the Recommended For You section when Tanner drops down next to him. Ty takes the beer and hands the controller over to Tanner. Tanner starts looking through the other channels, skimming past the Christmas movies. 

“Oh, muppets,” Ty says.

“You would.” Tanner grins pressing play. They watch in silence for a while as Ty sinks farther and farther into the cushions. Tanner eventually takes the beer from his hand for fear of it spilling. 

“I’m fine,” Ty mumbles.

“Sure,” Tanner says pulling him down to lay his head on Tanner’s lap.

“Sorry,” Ty says.

“What for?” Tanner asks absentmindedly sliding his fingers through Ty’s curls. 

“If you wanted to go out, or hook-up with someone. Sorry to make you stay in.” Ty expands, his words getting longer and slower as he starts to drift off.

“Told you I didn’t want to, I wasn’t really feeling like hooking up tonight anyways.”

“Why not?”

Tanner shrugs, his hand in Ty’s hair pausing. “I don’t know just sort of tired, you know? Like hook-ups you got be on your best game all the time. It’s fun, but sometimes it’d be nice to just have someone to come home to and have kinda of crappy vanilla sex, because you know they’ll still like you anyways.”

“I’d have crappy vanilla sex with you.” Ty mumbles sleepily.

“That’s not exactly what I meant, but thanks.” Tanner goes back to petting Ty’s hair.

Ty doesn’t answer, his breaths slowing down and evening out.

\--

Providence is one of the nicer cities they visit, good nightlife, good beer. Ty’s draped over Tanner’s shoulder, his arm wrapped around Tanner’s chest as he points out guys in the bar. “How about that one? You want him?”

Tanner leans back into Ty. It’s nice having a friend like Ty, someone who will do this for him. Tanner has never been particularly good at the approaching guys thing and Ty’s never seemed to have a problem with doing it for him. He’s never had as much sex as he’s had since Ty decided they were best friends. 

Ty points out a guy, tall and imposing, like he knows Tanner likes. “How about him, he looks like he’d be able to hold you down, make you take it, just like you want.”

He does.

“Yeah,” Tanner nods. The guy must sense their eyes because he looks over to them.

“Don’t look away,” Ty instructs and Tanner doesn’t. He keeps his eyes locked with the guy. 

The guy’s lip tilts up and he starts to make his way towards them. 

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Tanner replies. Ty nods behind him.

“You looking for someone to get out of here with?” He asks.

“Yeah,” Tanner nods, already getting hot. He loves the guys who boss him around and this guy is looking more and more like his type.

“And let me guess,” he says looking at Ty still wrapped around Tanner’s back. “You wanna watch.”

He hears Ty’s breath catch next to his ear. He never thought of that. Now that he has though, now that picture of Ty sitting on a chair watching this guy fuck him is in his head he wants it. ”Yes.” Tanner says, the word spilling out of him. “If you want,” he adds and it’s addressed to Ty as much as to the guy in front of them.

“If you want.” Ty echoes breathlessly.

“It’s fine by me. You guys got a place?”

“We’re at the Marriott,” Ty says. “Room 211.”

“Sounds good. By the way my name’s Matt.”

They don’t say anything in the uber back to the hotel or in the elevator ride to their floor. Tanner doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know if he should back out, tell Ty he changed his mind. It’s gotta be weird wanting your best friend to watch you have sex. He just, he really wants it. He never even thought of it before but now just the thought is making him hot.

The elevator doors open. Tanner steps forward but Ty’s hand on his arm stops him. 

“Ty?”

“If you want me to leave, just say so okay.” Ty is looking at Tanner’s hands. It’s odd, he’s never known Ty not to look someone in the eye when he’s talking. It’s like he’s nervous, it’s a new look. 

“I want you there,” Tanner assures him, uncurling Ty’s hand from his arm and holding it in his hand. 

Ty nods and they exit the elevator. Matt is waiting outside the door, and smiles when they turn the corner. Tanner feels Ty squeeze his hand a little. He pauses for a second and turns toward Ty, not sure exactly where the idea came from but wanting to see how far he can push this, how much of what he wants he’ll be able to get. 

“Hey, when you’re watching, don’t touch yourself.”

Ty just stares at him for minute before nodding, “okay.” 

“Okay,” Tanner repeats and pulls out his room card and opens the door.

He isn’t exactly sure how things are gonna go once they get through the door. He’s never done anything like this and he pretty sure Ty hasn’t either. The door closes behind Matt. Ty drops his hand when Matt pulls him in and claims his mouth. He sort of forgets about Ty for a minute as Matt pushes him towards the bed pulling their clothes off on the way. 

Matt pushes him down so he’s sitting at the edge of the bed and presses his dick against Tanner’s lips. Tanner lets his mouth fall open, lets Matt’s dick fill his mouth and from entry way he hears Ty make a soft noise. Tanner leans forward to take more of Matt, all of him. He wants Ty to see how good he is at this, wants to hear Ty make that noise again. 

“That’s a good boy.” Matt pets his hair and thrusts lightly into Tanner’s mouth. Tanner moans around Matt, wraps his hands around Matt’s thick thighs and urges him to go deeper, faster until Matt is fucking his face for real. Tanner closes his eyes and past Matt’s grunts and his own muffled moans he can hear Ty breathing, harsh and fast and he thinks he might come untouched just from the knowledge of Ty across the room watching well this stranger fucks his face. Matt’s hands tangle in his hair and pull him back holding him away from his dick.

“You want me to come in his mouth or his ass?” He asks, looking back at Ty. Tanner looks past him to where Ty is slumped against the wall, mouth hanging open.

“Pears?” he asks, sending the question back to him.

Tanner bites his lip, just this is probably enough, maybe they should take this whole exhibition thing slow, work up to Ty watching him get fucked. It’s just he wants, he wanted to get fucked tonight, he doesn’t want this to be over yet. 

“Fuck me.”

Matt smiles, “Where do you guys keep the lube.”

Ty pushes off the wall shakily and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom from the suitcase. He walks over to them places the bottle in Matt’s hand and drops the condom on the bed next to them. He shifts like he’s going to step back. Tanner reaches out and grabs his hand. 

“You can see better from here,” he says guiding Ty down to sit against the pillows. 

“Okay,” Ty nods staring at Tanner’s mouth. 

Matt pushes Tanner’s down onto his back and settles himself between his legs. The first push of the cold finger against his hole has him arching his back and pressing back, wanting more and faster already. Matt keeps a steady pace, ignoring the way Tanner presses back against him. Tanner reaches his hand out, he just meant to grab the blanket, but his hand lands on Ty’s arm. He slides his hand down until he finds Ty’s hand and grips it hard as Matt curls his finger just right.

“Fuck, Pears,” Ty groans.

Tanner turns his head and moans against Ty’s shoulder as Matt adds another finger, pushing in fast and hard. He keeps that pace, ruthlessly stretching Tanner open. It’s the sort of sex that makes Tanner’s head foggy in the best way but this time there’s Ty’s hand, squeezing his, keeping him grounded, keeping him here making everything more, making everything better.

Matt pulls his fingers out and smacks lightly on Tanner’s hip. “Turn over.”

Tanner pulls his hand out of Ty’s. He could just turn over where he his, but instead he throws a leg over Ty, climbs up so he’s kneeling over him.

“Pears,” Ty’s voice tight.

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” Ty smiles up at him. “If this is how you want it, then yeah.”

Tanner finds himself smiling back, it feels like something is maybe changing, like he’s on the edge of something then Matt slides into him and he loses it, head dropping down to rest on Ty’s shoulder. Matt doesn’t go slow, just takes and takes and it’s perfect counterpoint to the almost hesitant way Ty’s hands slide up Tanner’s arm. The push/pull between Matt’s roughness and Ty’s gentle hands drives him crazy drives him towards orgasm faster than he’s felt in ages. 

“Ty,” He manages, “Ty, I’m gonna, please, I need…”

“Anything,” Ty answers, his lips pressed against Tanner’s temple. “I’ll do anything for you.”

“Touch me, please, please Ty.”

“Yes, yes.” Ty’s hand slips down and wraps Tanner. It doesn’t take long after that for Tanner to come, spilling over Ty’s hand and dripping down onto his shirt. 

“Fuck you two are hot.” Matt says speeding up, his thrusts getting shorter and quicker until he’s coming inside Tanner. He pulls out slow, and sits back on his heels. Tanner doesn’t know how long he sits there, lost in the hazy come-drunk post-sex part where everything is narrowed down to the slide of Ty’s fingers through his hair and over his shoulders. 

“So, I’m gonna take a shower, see myself out, cool?”

“Yeah,” Ty replies for them, though he sounds distracted. 

Tanner waits until he hears the shower turn on. “You haven’t come.”

“You told me not to.” Ty replies.

Tanner pushes himself up so he can actually see Ty. “And if I told you not to come at all tonight?”

“Okay.” Ty answers without hesitating.

“If I wanted you to fuck me too?” Tanner asks, changing tracks, trying to find the limit.

“Okay.” Ty says again.

“If I wanted to fuck you?” Tanner presses.

“Anything you want.” Ty reaches out and brushes his fingers over Tanner’s face. 

“What do you want?” Tanner asks.

Ty doesn’t answer right away, just bites his lip and searches Tanner’s face for a minute. “Just--” he leans up and brushes his lips against Tanner’s. It’s soft and over so fast. “I just want to give you everything.”

Tanner feels it again, that tipping feeling like if they’re not careful they’re gonna tumble right over the edge and who knows what’s at the bottom. 

Ty smiles fondly up at him and he seems so relaxed and comfortable just lying there waiting for Tanner to tell him what he wants. He doesn’t look like he’s on the edge of anything. He looks like he’s at the bottom already, just waiting for Tanner to join him. 

Tanner leans down and presses his lips to Ty’s.

\--

Tim Horton's pulled out of Eastern New England three years before Tanner gets there, it's possibly the worst day of his life when he discovers there will be no double doubles for the foreseeable future. It's all shitty Dunkin’s coffee and stale donuts from here on out. 

He manages to survive. They play north of the border often enough and Tanner’s taste buds are not actually refined enough to taste a significant difference between Dunkin’s coffee drowned in sugar and Timmy’s coffee drowned in sugar. In the end it just tastes like sugar. It’s the principle of it. Tanner is Canadian and Timmy’s is just the superior coffee chain and right now Tanner could really go for a double double and some timbits. He says as much to the group he’s playing cards with on the bus. Muzz and Joner nod sagely and Kozy rolls his eyes at them. Tanner doesn’t really think about it more than that as they roll in the hotel for the night.

Tanner isn’t really a morning person, so he’s mostly staring at this plate of hotel eggs blankly when Ty drops down next to him with a big smile and holds out a red coffee cup.

Tanner takes the cup and stares at it for a solid minute before he believes it.

“You got me Timmy’s.” 

“Yep,” Ty says, eating a timbit from a box of them that magically appeared on the table. 

“Where did you get it?” Tanner asks staring at the unassuming cup like it holds the answer to whatever is going on here.

“They still have them around New York,” Tyler explains. “Are you gonna drink it, because if not I will totally drink it for you, but you should know I drank mine on the way back so if you let me drink it you’re gonna have to deal with me on way way too much coffee.”

“No, it’s mine!” Tanner pulls the coffee closer, breathing in the sweet aroma of Timmy’s coffee.

“Okay, okay,” Ty grins leaning back and popping another timbits into his mouth.

Tanner drinks slowly, savoring the flavor. 

“Dude, where did you get Timmy’s?” Vey exclaims when he sees Tanner’s cup.

Tanner points at Ty.

“And you didn’t get me one?” 

Ty sticks his tongue out at Vey, and Vey throws a napkin back at him before going to fill a mug from the hotel cambro. Tanner takes another sip. Ty got up extra early, something Tanner knows Ty hates doing, and found a Timmy’s for Tanner. Just for Tanner.

Tanner looks over at Ty, who he sorta had sex with almost two months ago, who brings him Timmy’s and sets him up with guys he thinks Tanner will like. Who said he wanted to give Tanner everything with Tanner’s come sticking to his shirt. They haven’t really talked about that. Things just went back normal. They haven’t done it again either but Tanner hasn’t stopped thinking about it. He hasn’t stopped thinking about how much he liked Ty’s eyes on him, how much he liked getting his hands on Ty, and the sound of Ty’s wet gasps as he came, and how much he liked the way Ty kissed him, like he was something precious. 

“Hey Ty, when we get home, do you want have crappy vanilla sex with me?”

Ty smiles as he bites down on a timbit, “absolutely.”

\--

At the back end of the bar Justin, Mike, Jeff, and Kopi are sharing a pitcher, laughing at some story Mike is telling. Tanner isn’t _looking_ looking, really. He’s just admiring the view from his spot at the bar. Ty slides up next to him, wraps an arm around his waist. Tanner leans into it, wraps an arm around Ty too.

“See something you like?” Ty asks with a sly smile.

Tanner’s eyes linger on Jeff. “Maybe.”

“Anything you want, man.” 


End file.
